Advanced planning
by Angel of Light and Hope
Summary: Takeru's bday is coming up in 3 weeks. Hikari is trying to find a best bday present for him. Tai has an idea as well the other digidestined members to prepare a gift. 1st fanfic
1. 3 weeks left, part 1

**Disclaimer: not owner of digimon**

* * *

_Takeru's POV_

I can't believe I'm going to be 16 in 3 more weeks but before I could celebrate, got to excel my exams if I want to have a nice time. I sighed, those 3 weeks before will be torturing especially with the fans that I have when I'm the captain of the basket team of my school. The only thing that can make smile and motivate was her, as in her, yes I mean Hikari Yagami my best friend that somehow I have a crush. Wait, scratch that, love. How can I fall for my best friend after the defeat of Belialvandemon. I'm currently walking with my best friend to school.

_Hikari's POV_

3 more weeks will be TK's birthday but looking at him he is looking forward to it right after the exams, at least he doesn't need to worry basket since they finished the game last week so he can fully focus with his studies and exams. By looking at him now, he does relief a bit and he have to worried about the exams. I need to think about his present right after the exams are finish. My heart beats faster than usual when I'm with him.

_Normal POV_

"T.K, don't think too much about the exams." Said Hikari with a sweetest smile.

Takeru was relief a bit, Hikari's smile always make him feel warm and relax. Thinking the way she dress with her school uniform especially can see the curve and how her hairclip pull back her hair, her normal necklace with a whistle when she was 8 now was replaced by a digital camera. He felt his cheek warmed.

"Why is your face red T.K?" asked Hikari

"Oh nothing." he lied.

Then there heard the bell ring not far from their distance indicating they will be late for class if they don't run for it.

"Made it." Pant Hikari.

"You are not that athletic are you?" chuckled Takeru.

No word from Hikari as she still catching her breath, this amuses Takeru as he smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" annoyed Hikari.

"Oh nothing. Better hurry to the locker as we only got 5 minutes left before class starts." Said Takeru.

_Hikari's POV_

I ran to my locker to get my books, leaving Takeru behind besides I will see him in class if he is not late that is, since I will be having English class first and the teacher doesn't like any of his students to be late but he could joke around when his students are pressure with assignments and exams. I was able to get to class on time as well Takeru which I was dumbfounded the way he got to class before me. As for Daisuke being late got him extra homework due tomorrow as well Ken, which shocked most of us, turns out Ken had to hitch a ride with Daisuke sincehe misses the bus. No worries for Ken since he is a genius as well popular with girls, that goes for Takeru and Daisuke which I don't know how did Daisuke became so popular.

"Ms. Kamiya, please read page 256 in the textbook." Said her english teacher.

_Takeru's POV_

It was kind a shocking when seeing Ken being late with Daisuke and get extra homework due tomorrow, for Ken no problem but for Daisuke, good luck to him. As I heard teacher called Hikari's name, when hearing her voice my heart just melt like butter, her voice was like an angel to me. As soon class ended we went to the canteen to buy some snacks except for Daisuke who is doing his extra homework, seriously since when did he start to do his homework, I remembered correctly he always does it in the last minute.

"Takeru and Ken!" squealed one of their fans in the mob.

_Normal POV_

"Oh no." Ken and Takeru in unison.

They ran as fast as they could, leaving Hikari behind.

"Oh my, there they go again." Said Hikari as she watched them chased by their fans.

_10 minutes later..._

"We are so going to be late for arts if we don't lose them in about 10 minutes." Said Takeru.

Ken agreed about that, just when luck was on their side, going to use Daisuke as their bait. They saw him with a girl as they passed him and their fans still chasing them which shocked them more.

_20 minutes later..._

"My my, isn't the captain of the basket team and the genius. Nice of you to join us. By the way, what happened to you two." Asked their art teacher.

Both of them didn't answer as they were very exhausted especially after running around the school from the top to the bottom, so the only respond they did was to collapse on the floor and take a nap. Daisuke and Hikari hurried carried them to the clinic as their teacher didn't mind at all.

"Daisuke" Hikari called

"Yes?" answered Daisuke.

"Why aren't you chased by your fans?" asked Hikari to Daisuke.

Daisuke explained that he was dating with a girl named Amy, a friend of his since he was 5 years old. He confessed to her last year, she was very happy since that they became a couple and his fans stopped chasing him even some of them try to go with him.

"Good to hear and congrats." Said Hikari.

"Lucky me but tough luck for these two here." Daisuke chuckled.

As soon as they reached to the clinic and explained to the nurse, Daisuke ran back to class as he promised to Amy to help her in arts since she's not that really good.

"Ms. Kamiya, could you watch them for a while? I have to attend a meeting." Said the nurse

"Sure." replied Hikari.

_Takeru's POV_

I just open my eyes, wondering why it is comfy and soft; I remember that I fell to the ground at the same time with Ken after the chasing around the school for 30 minutes. Just as I got up, I'm in the clinic somehow, can see Ken is still a sleep across another bed. Somebody must have brought us to the clinic and left, there was no nurse in sight. Time to head for 3rd lesson, he sighed. As he was just about to go out, he saw Hikari sleeping with face facing the desk.

'She kind a cute when she's like that.' I thought.

"Hey Hikari. Wake up." Whispering to Hikari's ear.

"Five more minutes mom." Murmured Hikari.

"Oh well, time for plan B, good thing this clinic is soundproof. Might as well wake up Ken while I'm at it." I snickered.

I pull out my horn from my pocket, getting ready to wake them up.

_Normal POV_

The sound of the horn that T.K sounded could have wake up the whole school, the good thing about it, he was inside a soundproof room so the sound only echo's in that room where he was. It did wake up Hikari as she fell down from the chair and Ken as he fell on the left side of the bed with his face meet the floor. Takeru just laugh like crazy with his back on the floor knowing he would have a pay back from them.

"TAKERU!" both Hikari and Ken yelled and glared at me at the same time.

"Sorry guys, but I never had the chance to use this horn." Laughed Takeru.

They still glared at him, so they both stomped on both of his foot, making him cringed for the pain and stay in the clinic for another 10 minutes.

"I can't believe you two stomped on my feet that hard." As Takeru still cringed of the pain while walking in a wobbly way.

They just continue heading to their third class, ignoring Takeru's pain as he deserved for doing that trick to them. Once entering the class which was math, their teacher gave them exercise for them to prepare for the examination that will start next week. Takeru, Ken, Kari and Daisuke had no problem doing. This shocks the others about Daisuke, how does he manages to do math so easily even Ken and Takeru were dumbfounded especially when they are the top students.

_Lunch_

The three went to the cafeteria to have their lunch, Daisuke left them when the bell rang.

"Does anybody know why Daisuke is suddenly diligent? Normally he just slacks out but this is unnatural for him." Said Ken

"No idea." Giggled Hikari

"Why do I have a feeling that you know something and not telling us." Said Takeru

Hikari just ignored about that comment and headed to cafeteria with the two boys behind her, they met Cody and Miyako on the way there.

"So how's the 'workout'?" teased Miyako to the 'top' students.

"Don't ask." They said simultaneously.

"What about Daisuke? I haven't seen him since the 'workout' and normally he is with you two." Asked Cody

Now the whole gang thought about it excluding Daisuke since he's having lunch without them. To them, it has been peculiar weird, they rarely see him been chased by his fans or hang out with them since 2 weeks ago.

_Ken's POV_

_I need to find out about Daisuke besides we need him to be our distraction to get out from any troubles that we run into. _Thought Ken

"Well I'm glad that he changed for his sake if not he would just end up in the street which I was expecting or he could end up being a waiter in some nut bar." Chuckled Ken

_Yolei's POV_

WHACK

I smacked Ken's head with my math's book which was thick as a door and it knocked him dead. I always dislike about his joke but I still like for who is and I feel sorry for him that I had to whack him on the head since that joke about it was really harsh.

"Yolei, I know his joke is harsh but at least give him a slack and besides look what he got himself into." Said Takeru

I can see that the whole gang even I eye on Ken as he was dragged by his fans, unconsciously.

"Maybe they can teach him some manners while he is like that." Snickered me.

"Really Yolei, you could end up sending him to the hospital if you keep doing that to him after hearing his jokes." Kari sweatdropped.

_Normal POV_

In the canteen, the gang were looking for Daisuke if he was on any table possibly with some girl so he can just avoid from his fans that normally tried to have lunch with them. The only thing they can see was Ken having lunch with his fan as he tried to escaped from his fans, it was very amusing to see Ken spending time with his fans. Still no sight of Daisuke, so they bought their lunch and headed to the roof, since the canteen is packed. Surprisingly, they found Daisuke with a girl where they normally have lunch if the canteen is full.

"Hey guys!" shouted Daisuke

The whole gang approach the couple and took their respective spot gawking with the situation except for Hikari, little introduction with long chatting.

"So you have been dating with Daisuke for a year?" Asked Takeru to Amy

"Yup" smiled Amy to Daisuke

Just then, Ken kicked the door opened and shut it tight, he smell as if he jumped into a dumpster.

"Hey Ken, what happened and why do you reek?" asked Yolei

Ken explained after he escaped from his fans, he ran into a couple of skunks when he hid himself in the lab and got chased by the nurse because of the smell. Amy and Daisuke high five each other, getting stares from the gang.

"Well school's out early and no school for the whole week." Daisuke and Amy said unison

Everybody was speechless as they heard the announcement about the school being cancelled for the whole week due to the 'skunk incident'.

"See ya guys later." Said Amy as she pulled Daisuke with her.

_After school (going home early due to the 'incident')_

Cody went home, Yolei have to accompany Ken and keep her distance from him to his home to help him to get rid of the smell, that leaves Hikari and Takeru walking back to their respective home in the same apartment.

"I hope Yolei doesn't do anything rash to Ken." snickered Takeru

"It's just a her way of affection to Ken." Chuckled Hikari

It was a long walk to their homes, a little chat and story about Daisuke's relationship as well Ken's situation. They reached to Hikari's since Takeru was accompanying her.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" asked Takeru as his face started to heat up.

"No, why?" asked Hikari

"Do you want to go out with me?" stammered Takeru

Her just skip a beat, hearing that Takeru was asking her on a date, she was really happy and she smiled.

"Sure." Smiled Hikari

Takeru's face blushed as he got his answer, he bid a goodbye to Hikari and started heading to the elevator. Hikari was very exciting about tomorrow that she was going out with Takeru and start planning what does she have to wear for tomorrow, didn't notice that Tai was smirking as he was eavesdropping on the whole conversation when he was about to open the door to let his sister in. Tai was happy for his sister, he was glad it was TK (Takeru) that asked her out not Daisuke but since Daisuke was over and he had a girlfriend and it's a good time to launch his plan but first he needed helped from Sora, Koshiro, Matt, Mimi as well the other digidestined.

_**On ward for the next chapter... Review plz...**_


	2. 3 weeks left, part 2

**Disclaimer: not the owner of Digimon**

**Review please...**

* * *

_Hikari's Room_

"Hikari, what are you doing?" asked Tailmon

Hikari has been rummaging through her closet to prepare for her date with Takeru for 2 hours since she arrived home and ran to her room, waking up Tailmon in a process. As for Tai, once Hikari ran to her room he saw her smile face. He figured that TK, Matt's brother had asked her sister out since he overheard their conversation from the door which was pretty loud for him to hear. He headed to his computer in the living room; start up a conversation with the old and new digidestined except Takeru and Hikari.

_Via Chatting_

**SoccerStar: Taichi**

**TennisStar: Sora**

**MusicMania: Yamato/Matt**

**ShopperMania: Mimi**

**Brainiac: Izzy**

**TestStress: Joe**

**KendoMaster: Iori**

**KenLover: Miyako/Yolei**

**GoggleHead: Daisuke**

**TheFallen: Ken**

SoccerStar: Hey guys!

MusicMania: You have something in your mind, Tai?

TennisStar: Normally you have an idea when making this convo.

ShopperMania: Must be about Hikari and Takeru since I don't see them in the convo.

MusicMania: Good point.

Brainiac: Let me get my equipments ready then, knowing Tai.

TestStress: I'm supposed to be studying for the test that is tomorrow but knowing Tai, this should be interesting.

SoccerStar: Since Mimi knew what I have in mind and you guys probably have ideas by now. Btw, where is Ken, Daisuke, Yolei and Cody?

GoggleHead: Hey guys, just got back from dinner with Amy, she's at my house.

KendoMaster: Why is she in your house? On second thought, nevermind.

KenLover: eww Daisuke!

TheFallen: way a go pal. xD

GoogleHead: You guys are sick. My parents invite her over for dinner. –"

The old digidestined just sweatdropped about the new digidestined just said about Daisuke and Amy. Tai sent a _TRIPLE BUZZ_

Everybody's computer sends out a soundwave enough to wake up the occupant in the room.

Brainiac: I'm still working on the bugs.

SoccerStar: Gee you think. That's the last time I asked you to make a program to get everybody's attention.

TennisStar: DON'T USE THAT AGAIN!

GoggleHead: Thanks to you, Amy fainted. Now I have to put her on the couch and get her some water. Be right back guys.

_GoggleHead (away)_

TestStress: I need to change my glasses, it just shattered into bits because of that.

_TestStress (away)_

TennisStar: I'm leaving this convo, afraid that might happen again.

SoccerStar: But I need everybody here so plz don't leave.

TennisStar: Give me a reason why I should not leave this convo?

SoccerStar: I will treat you to lunch and accompanying you shopping for the whole week starting tomorrow until the end of this week.

TennisStar: K then.

SoccerStar: Okay guys, so what's your idea?

Silent just covers the convo for a good 10 minutes.

SoccerStar: Guys?

Brainiac: I think they fainted.

TennisStar: Tai, don't 4get your promise. If not, I will tell your sister that you broke her camera last week.

SoccerStar: I won't. –shivered- I will just send the meeting point by email to everybody.

_TennisStar signout_

_SoccerStar signout_

Brainiac: Maybe I should uninstall that prog from Tai's comp and destroy the program.

_Brainiac signout_

Tai shut down his comp and was heading back to his room to have a nap and he still can hear that his sister is still rummaging to her closet for tomorrow. Sora went to the kitchen to have dinner with her mum and Izzy is still preparing the equipments for Tai's plan, as for the others: Matt was on the floor unconscious and Takeru had to dragged him to the living room, Mimi was the same as Matt as she too were dragged to the living room by her mom, Ken was sent to the hospital by his parents because some part of the roof fell on top of him, Cody just rolled over to his closet and knocked out cold, Daisuke was still trying to wake up Amy, Joe still looking for his other glasses, Yolei too was looking for her other glasses since it shattered.

_Oh boy, I will just send everybody by email about the plan and location to discuss. Great I have to accompany Sora for shopping, I cant believe I made a promise like that. _Thought Tai before sleep consumed him.

_Hikari's room_

"Yea I found a perfect dress for tomorrow's date with Takeru!" screamed Hikari

"Finally." Muffled Tailmon as she was under a pile of Hikari's clothes.

Hikari got a message from Takeru, meet him in the park at noon, he forgot to mention before because he was too nervous.

_Takeru's room_

"Ok, I send her time and place now all I have to do get ready for tomorrow." Said Takeru

"So, when will you tell her?" asked Patamon

"Maybe on my birthday." Answered Takeru

"Ok. By the way, what happened to Matt?" said Patamon

"I don't know I just heard a loud bang and saw him he was unconscious." Said Takeru

_**So what is Tai's Idea? Does Hikari and Takeru know are the other digidestined planning? Next chapter coming up...**_

* * *

**Review or make some suggestions (it could be anything, send your suggestions to my profile)**


	3. 3 weeks left, part 3

**Disclaimer: again, not the owner of digimon**

**Sorry for any errors, some adjustments might occur without any notices.**

**

* * *

**

_Yagami's residence_

Morning came, Hikari woke up and saw her clock, and it was 6am. Normally school starts at 7am but since there's no school today, she couldn't fall asleep because she was very excited about her date with Takeru. So she decided to have a walk before that she took a shower, gets dress and leave a note for her brother that she will be in the park. She didn't notice about the weather that it was going to rain since she left pretty early; Tai was still asleep on his bed, that's what she thought that goes double for Tailmon.

_Ishida/Takaishi residence at the same time_

"I'm going out for a while mum!" shouted Takeru bringing a rain coat and an umbrella.

"Be back for breakfast and do bring back a cola, your brother is still having a headache from last night." yelled Mrs. Ishida

_**Hikari's POV**_

"Great, I must have missed the weather broadcast." Hikari said sarcastically

Twenty minutes after I left my apartment, it started to drizzle not long got heavy and now I'm soaking wet as well sheltering under a huge oak tree. I have been waiting to lighten up, sadly it isn't also I left my phone at home so I can't call Tai to pick me up.

"Hikari?" asked a voice

_**Takeru's POV**_

I was just passing through the park to get to the store on the other side of the park. Then it started to drizzle, good thing I brought my umbrella so I won't get wet. I saw somebody under an oak tree, soaking wet so I approached that person to see who it was and turned out to be Hikari under the tree.

"Hikari?" I asked

_**Normal POV**_

Hikari turned her voice to face the voice that called her name; it was Takeru with an umbrella under him, her face started to heat up seeing him. Takeru came over and shield her from the rain with an umbrella.

"Thanks." Said Hikari

"I better take you home so Tai won't have to worry about you." Said Takeru

"If not, he would certainly call the police stating that I was kidnapped by a group of numemon." Joked Hikari

Suddenly, Hikari's mischievous grin appeared on her face and Takeru knew what it means, the last time she had those mischievous grin on her face was involving him with his and her brother to carry her, Mimi's and Sora's shopping bags.

"Oh no." Yelped Takeru, dropped his umbrella and ran for his life.

Before Takeru could ran any further, she tackled him, knocking both of them to a pond. Takeru's face was facing the pond's ground, hard to breathe since Hikari was sitting on his back, laughing at his position.

_I hope HIkari knows that I need air to breathe... too late, i'm starting to lose my conscious... _thought Takeru before passing out.

_Meanwhile in a mall..._

"Come on Tai, 2 more stores to go." Yelled Sora

"I can't believe I promise. At least, it's not Mimi if so I need to go to hospital to reattach my arm." Exhausted Tai

Tai was bringing three huge shopping bags; he didn't know how long he will hold before Sora could go the two stores before his collapse.

_Flashback..._

_Ten minutes after Hikari left, Sora came in since she has a copy key to the Kamiya's household when Tai told her where it will be, under the mat. Sora was knocking on Tai's room if he was awake; the loud snore confirmed that so she did one thing that could wake him up._

"_Tai, pancake with bacon and eggs for breakfast." Yelled Sora_

_Not long she heard a ruffle sound then a door opened, Tai was shocked to see Sora smiled in front of him. Bad news for him then, when this happens, there's only one thing she had in her mind that is shopping._

_End Flashback..._

"Oh, Mimi invited me to go shopping with her this weekend plus it gives us a chance to look for TK's bday present." Said Sora

Tai dropped all the bags when hearing the word Mimi and shopping, Sora blinked at his reaction, waving her hand in front of his face then flicked him with her finger. He just dropped like a statue, no reaction and no sound.

"That must really shock him." Sora stared at his friend

_Back to Takari..._

"Takeru?" asked HIkari

Takeru's face was still facing to the pond, she quickly flipped Takeru so he can get some air but he already passed out. His face was all purple and his eyes all went up, she couldn't carried him to his apartment since it's on the other side of the city so her apartment would be the closest and she needed somebody to help her to carry him there. She borrowed TK's phone and dialled his brother's.

"Hello" answered Sora.

"Hi Sora. May I speak to my brother?" asked Hikari

"Sorry, he's not himself." Replied Sora

"Ok, thanks anyway Sora." Said Hikari

She tried to call Matt but no answer so she really didn't have a choice. She put his hand over her shoulder, grabbing his umbrella and started to head back her apartment in the pouring rain. She was blushing mad with him next to her really close.

_Oh well, looks like this date is cancel with him and the weather like this. _Thought Hikari

_Back to Sora and Taichi again..._

"Thanks for picking us up." Said Sora to Matt

"No problem but it was kind a shocking to hear that Tai would accompany you shopping. Normally he wouldn't and pass out." Said Matt

"He promised me after all." Said Sora

"I see." Winked Matt

Sora just rolled her eyes still attempting to wake Tai up, Matt knew why Tai promised her since he really like her just like him with Mimi but Sora and Mimi didn't know about that, they think as friend. He snicker at Tai's misery but he stopped after realizing that he promised Mimi that this weekend he had to accompany her for shopping, he face palm for misery that weekend.

_Yagami's residence_

Tai's arm was over Sora's shoulder as he was still unconscious while Yamato had to bring all of Sora's shopping bag, they saw Hikari in front of her apartment with the same situation as Sora as she tried to open the door and they were drenched.

"What happen to you two and why you both drench?"asked Sora

It startled Hikari at first, she almost dropped Takeru while she was trying to open the door to her apartment. She turned her head to face the owner of the voice, it turned out to be Sora carrying his brother and Yamato bringing all of her shopping bags, with all that pressure he sure know how to handle like his brother.

"Can we talk inside cause Takeru and I are wet and its cold out here." Shivered Hikari

"Yamato, could you open the door unless you want to see an angry Taichi when I do it." Said Sora to Yamato.

Yamato was relieved to drop all of the shopping bag, unfortunately he didn't know about a frying pan in one of the shopping bags, so when he dropped it simply stomped on his left foot. He yelped in pain and started to jump on one foot, slipped on the shopping bags and collide with the door. The door apparently was unlocked.

"Tai must have forgotten to lock the door up." Sora sweatdrop

"He must have." Kari sweatdrop

Then both girls looked at Yamato who was now lying on the floor with eyes spinning. To both of the girls here, it was definitely weird with the boys in an unconscious state, they shrugged it off. Sora put Tai on the sofa, Hikari put Takeru on the sofa as for Yamato, he was buried under Sora's shopping bag since his act had attracted alot of attention and probably his fans could hear that. Hikari went to her room to change while Sora was preparing a nice hot chocolate for her and Hikari, it was getting heavier the rain as time passes.

"So what happen to my brother?"asked Hikari

"Just the mention of Mimi and shopping and that's it. What about Takeru?" replied Sora while smirking.

"Don't think like that. I tackled him then sat on his back when his face was facing the pond. It was just a game." Blushed Hikari

They both drank their hot chocolates and it looks like the weather has lighten up a bit so looks like Sora, Yamato and Takeru will be staying at the Yagami's for a while.

"Have you bought a present for Takeru since his birthday will be coming in 3 weeks?"asked Sora

Sora knew Hikari hasn't bought the present but she knew what Tai was going to do. Kari was about to answer when they both heard a screaming Taito (Taichi and Yamato), they quickly ran to see what was the commotion about. They both something very amusing, Takeru was really pale like a ghost, his hair was very messy covering up half of the face while his clothes was drench to the core especially Tai was hanging on the chandelier and Yamato was hiding inside the pile of shopping bags where he laid.

"Does anybody have a tissue?"sniffled Takeru

Sora and Hikari just laughed while Yamato was still hiding in the shopping bags and Tai was still hanging on top of the chandelier amazed how it could held his weight and both of them are still afraid of Takeru. After some laughter, Hikari took out Tai's clothes as well a blanket for him to change and get warm, Takeru quickly changed his clothes to Tai's in Tai's room as well tidied himself and came back out with the blanket wrap around him and much neat.

"Looks like we are all stuck here since the raining is non-stop, we can't drive since Yamato hurt his foot earlier and we are not letting Tai drive the car after last time." Said Sora

"Hey! That cat was in front of me so it was not my fault I got the car smash to a tree." Replied Tai

"Since we will be having an unexpected sleepover and our parents are out, won't be back for another month so this will be the room arrangement." Said Hikari

Hikari's room arrangement: Tai, Matt and Takeru in Tai's room. Sora with Hikari in her room.

"I have a better idea." Smirked Tai

_**Hikari's POV (her room)**_

"Unbelievable my brother is as well the others." I said

"Same here, they didn't count my vote." Annoyed Takeru and he sneezed.

I handed him a box of tissue and headed to my desk to think of a birthday present for Takeru. He fell asleep on the sleeping bag and which I told him he can just sleep on the bed but he refuses many time so I let it be. About ten minutes later I heard a loud scream, probably just Yamato finding out that Tai doesn't have any hair gel.

"I had to handle his sneezing now have to handle his brother's complain about hair gels." Angered Tailmon

_**Normal POV (Tai's room)**_

"Tai! You don't have any hair gel!" yelled Yamato

"Geez, its not the end of the world." Snorted Tai

"Can we just go back to the main topic and lower our voice down." Annoyed Sora

This was Tai's arrangement: Hikari with Takeru (he threaten Takeru if he does anything out of the ordinary to his sister, Sora and Tai (Yamato suggested but more to a bribe with 2 tickets to his concert) while Yamato sleep on the couch in the living room.

"Ok this weekend, Mimi will meet us in the mall and we find a gift for Takeru from all of us except Hikari unless you want to add something." Said Sora

"I have one!"unison Yamato and Tai

Yamato let Tai first.

"Set Hikari and Takeru a date since their date today was cancel then spy on them as well set up a huge birthday party later on." Said Tai

"You just took that idea out of my head." Smiled Yamato

Both boys high five, Sora sighed she knew this because they just wanted to get away from Mimi.

_**Hikari's POV**_

"It's getting late, time for bed." Yawn Hikari

I saw Takeru was asleep long before and his sneezes had stopped, I may not have a date with him today but at least he is here with me now.

"Hikari will you be my girlfriend?" mumbled Takeru in his sleep

My face became really hot listening to that.

"So sweet and the next you know he prepared breakfast for you." Joked Tailmon

I glared at my partner and turn off the light.

_**Hikari and Takeru had no idea what the three older digidestine had in their mind.**_

_**Next chapter will be the date on the weekends...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Click the review button**


	4. Weekend 1

**Disclaimer: not owner of digimon**

The weekend came by the next day since the occupant stayed in the Yagami's from the rain that never stops. It was 5.30 am, Takeru woke up.

_**Takeru's POV**_

I feel much better after getting some sleep and I think my cold is gone, time to get some fresh air in the balcony before I leave, I remembered yesterday's event so I'm currently in Hikari's room. Never expected to sleep in a girl's room besides my mum when I was 4, this was all planned by Taichi and my brother which I can't believe that those two have telepathic link to each other. I convert my sight to the brunette which was sleeping peacefully.

She does look like a sleeping beauty with her bang covering half of her face and all snuggle in her bed. I walked quietly to the door and out to the balcony so I won't wake up Hikari and Tailmon, the last thing I want is scratch mark over my face from a raging feline digimon.

"Nice morning air." I said

Then something collide to my face hard until I fall on the floor of the balcony, when I saw what it hit me, it was Patamon.

"Takeru! You left me behind by myself!" Yelled Patamon but was quickly silent by TK's hand.

"Sorry Patamon, it was heavy and caught myself a flu afterwards so had to stay here. Oh, do quiet down a bit, they are still asleep." Explained Takeru

_**Hikari's POV**_

It was 6am by the time I woke up because Tailmon wants her tuna in the can, this happens every time if there's any sleep over since she's use to only sleep with me all that quiet nothing to disturb her catnap. At first, I really just want to fall back to sleep since its Saturday but she cast her cat charm, how can I resist, I like cats. So I went to my room's door until I notice I stomped on the sleeping bag where Takeru was sleeping, I thought I would wake him up but turns out he's not on it.

"Tailmon, do you know where Takeru went?" I asked

"No." Answered Tailmon

"I thought cats have sensitive hearing and especially a cat from another world that has ability no other cats have." I joked

"Whatever, my tuna please." Purred Tailmon

I just rolled my eyes and head to the door of my room.

_**Normal POV**_

Hikari took a peek at her brother's room to see how the occupants were; Sora was sleeping on Tai's bed, Yamato was sleeping on the sleeping bag with an ear muff and Tai too with his snoring next to him. Tailmon tug on her shirt to remind her about tuna, Hikari just sigh and headed to the kitchen. Smell of food really hit her sense where it came from, turns out Takeru and Patamon were cooking breakfast.

"Wow, I thought what I said last night was a joke not exactly thinking it really happen." Tailmon snickered

Hikari just glared at her digimon partner.

"Hey guys. I and Patamon here are whipping up breakfast for you guys." Announced Takeru

Patamon flew over to the table, handing them their plates which contain a club sandwich with fries, sausage and eggs.

"Does this sandwich have tuna?" asked Tailmon

"Of course." Answered Takeru

_**Yamato's POV**_

I can't believe Tai, my best friend is snoring like TonosamaGeckomon. Wow those was pretty long and besides it's true since it woke me up all night and I have to use an ear muff, wonder how Sora can sleep through it. I don't know what time is it but I do smell something nice. Wait, if the smell of cooking reaches here. Oh no.

"Food!" Yelled Taichi

That totally woke me and Sora up, and then I felt my stomach in pain as Tai just stepped on me as well Sora which was trying to figure out why did Tai ran and screamed. That didn't start my morning well.

_**Sora's Pov**_

When I heard Tai screamed and saw him ran out, I started to chase him worried something bad happen. Turns out he smelt breakfast from the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Hikari, Tailmon, Patamon and Takeru greet me and Patamon was handing me my breakfast. I never knew we will be having a special breakfast.

"Thanks alot you two for giving me a wonderful morning." Matt sarcastically still aching of pain on his body

"Sorry, didn't know I stomped over you." I apologized

Tai said something but can't make it out with the food in his mouth. I looked at my watch, waiting for Mimi to come to deal with the boys and the plan.

_Flashback..._

_After the boys fell asleep and heard Tai's snoring, I pulled out my phone and dialled Mimi's._

"_Hi Sora." Answered Mimi on the phone_

"_The Matt and Tai don't like the shopping idea so they made up their own plan." I replied_

_Mimi figured that Matt, Tai and as well the other boys except for TK if Hikari asked him to go shopping, so she blackmail all the boys in the digidestine to meet them in the mall. As for Yamato and Tai, she will come to the Yagami's and dragged them out._

"_Cya in the morning Meems." _

"_Cya in the morning too."_

_End of flashback..._

_**Normal POV**_

The door rang then a loud knock could be heard, Sora was about to answer but Yamato was the closest so he opened the door just to be bear hug by Mimi which she mistakenly thought was Sora and he yelped. Yamato blushed tenfold as he was really closed (not going to include the words to describe) to her and he couldn't breathe since Mimi was still bear hugging. Everybody stopped what they were doing to know what was the yelping about.

"Hi Mimi and wouldn't you mind to let go of him cause Yamato is suffocating." As Sora pointed the pink hair girl to the blonde boy where he was red over his face.

"Sorry Yamato, I thought you were Sora." As she dropped a red tomato faced Yamato

Yamato was speechless and his face was still red.

"You got your wish Yamato." Chuckled Tai and Takeru

Mimi, Sora and Hikari raised their eyebrow suspiciously.

"Anyway, I'm here to take you guys shopping!" yelled Mimi

The boys sweatdropped, Yamato's eye widen and stood up.

"What!" exclaimed Yamato

Everybody eyed at the blonde that was on the floor but now on his feet with his red face.

"You heard me Yama, we are going _shopping."_ Mimi emphasized the word shopping

When the boys (Yamato, Taichi and Takeru) heard what Mimi said was true, they all ran outside of the Yagami's as fast as they could. The girls (Sora, Mimi and Hikari) were shocked to see the boys that ran fast, funny, the girls remembered the boys always stood their ground when against any huge digimon or in serious danger but with shopping that involves with Mimi they just ran like they have no chance.

"Do you know where they would be going?" asked Hikari

"I have no idea, looks like I have to call Koushiro." Mimi answered with a smile

Both girls just give a confuse look as Mimi pulled out her phone.

_**Joe's POV**_

Oh man, I am so happy its weekend I can take a breeze from my homework which I did last night. It was peace and quiet in my apartment with both of my parents are out for a business trip and my brothers are overseas, nothing can go wrong.

**BANG BANG BANG**

There was a knock on a door and was loud, must be something important, so I just head to the door. Just after I unlocked the door, Takeru, Yamato and Taichi burst through the door, quickly pushing me aside and locked the door.

"Joe!" exclaimed Taichi

"You got to help us!" Yamato panted

"So what could be the problem until you guys?" I asked as I fix my glasses

So the guys explained to me that Mimi is going to take them with Sora and Takeru, don't know the reason behind that. Then it hit me, Mimi told me last night that they would all meet in the mall to buy Takeru's present and Hikari will distract Takeru for a while which I doubt that Mimi told her about that. Taichi and Yamato must have no idea, but anyhow there would run if the word shopping appears. But since Mimi said it's urgent to buy Takeru's birthday present, might as well call koushiro since I figured Mimi would called him first, so I whist out my phone.

"Tackled him! He is going to call Mimi!" yelled Yamato

_**Normal POV**_

Joe moved aside since the three all lunge in a straight line and they just piled each other.

"Sorry guys got to do it." Said Joe as he ignores the grunt from the pile.

_Koushiro's residence_

"moshi moshi" answered Koushiro

"Joe here, got Taichi, Yamato and Takeru at my..." got cut off by Koushiro

"The girls are on the way with Ken." Continued Koushiro

The conversation was ended afterwards.

"Those guys are too predictable." Koushiro rolled his eyes

_Back to Kido's residence..._

Joe closed his phone and faced to the pile.

"Traitor." All of them mumbled

Joe just shrugged about it, another knock on the door and this time it was soft. Joe approached the door and letting the girls coming in. The three boys that were on top of each other, were all gone by now. Joe and the girls were blinking, confuse where they disappear to that fast and then they heard a scream from the balcony. They peer over the balcony and saw that Tai, Yamato and Takeru were caught in the net, apparently Koushiro as well with Miyako, Amy, Daisuke, Ken and Iori caught the three before they could escape. This was very unfortunate for the three boys, all the digidestined knew what they would do...

**What would happen next... weekend part 2 will be coming up soon...**

**Hit the review button or send anything...**


End file.
